Hectic Mushroom Kingdom
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Humor! Violence! Love! Affairs! Lies! COMPLETE DISTORTION!
1. Problem In Mushroom Kingdom

Hectic Mushroom Kingdom

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Before I get this story started, I just wanted to mention the origin of it. Me and my friend, Matt wrote a fan fic

through Yahoo! Messenger. Well, my computer crashed…so the whole story went bye-bye. Lol, anyway, this is based off of that.

Warning: This is MESSED UP! And its Bowser x Peach, and so on and so forth.

Chapter One:

Mario, Peach, and Luigi sat peacefully around the table in the castle eating pasta. "Mario, Daisy would like me to come over again

soon." Peach said. Mario looked over, "Sure, sure. Justa, tell me again before you go." He replied in his Italian accent. Luigi had been

talking, but no one was paying him any attention, "Mario!" Luigi finally shouted. "What do you want!" Mario shouted back. Luigi, happy

to have been acknowledged, opened his mouth to say something when the urge hit him, "I've got to pee…" he accidentally said aloud.

Mario rolled his eyes, "Then go. Do you need me to hold your hand?" he asked. Luigi growled, then got up and left.

Mario kept talking. Peach looked concerned, "Mario, it's been a while…you think he's ok?" she asked. Mario chuckled, "Probably

constipated." He assured. Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the basement. Mario and Peach jumped up at the same time, "Luigi!"

They shouted in unison.

Peach and Mario ran into the basement. Nothing. "Mario, where's Luigi?" She asked. Mario looked around, he picked up a stray hat,

"Something's happened." He said looking at the hat. "Luigi's hat!" Peach pointed out the obvious, "But, why does that mean

something's wrong? Doesn't Luigi ever take his hat off?" Mario shook his head, "No, he's got terrible hat hair." He said. Peach began to

panic, "Oh no!" She screamed and pointed. Mario caught a glimpse of the motion and the two went chasing after it. They got to the door

to the castle and saw Baby Bowser running with a passed out Luigi.

Baby Bowser danced in the field around Luigi, "♪Daddy's gonna be proud. Daddy's gonna be proud.♪" he chanted. He looked over

his shoulder and saw Mario and Peach running after him. He quickly picked up Luigi and escaped through a warp tunnel.

Mario and Peach ran to the tunnel and looked down it. "Mario…do you think it's safe?" Peach asked. Mario shrugged, "We hafta

save Luigi." He said. Peach thought a moment, afraid of where they would end up. Mario grabbed her hand and jumped through the

tunnel.


	2. Mama Peach!

Chapter Two

Bowser Jr. was speeding down the plains on his supped-up scooter, Luigi tied to the back, dragging the ground. Jr. sung his little chant

the whole way home. He reached his home. The dark castle loomed with immense height and darkness. Jr. continued to drag Luigi as he

burst through the door. "PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA!" Jr. shouted. Bowser sat about 3 feet away. He covered his ears as his son's

voice pierced through the house. "What!" he asked annoyed. Jr. grinned widely, "I got 'em! I got 'em!" he shouted. Bowser flew to his

son and looked at Luigi, "Son…this isn't Mario…." He said. Jr. kept smiling, "I know, but I got you his brother!" Bowser shook his

head, "Oh well, Mario will come for his brother." He said. Jr. looked up at his father, "Papa, why do you want to get Mario so bad?" he

asked. Bowser looked down and looked his son in the eyes, "Well, Jr. It's because he has Peach." Jr. cocked his head, "But, Papa.

Why does that matter?" he asked. Bowser sighed, "Peach is your mother." He told his son. Jr.'s eye's got big, "Really! Then why does

he have her!" he shrieked. "Because Mario doesn't fight fair." Bowser answered. Jr. glared, "That bastard!" he said. Bowser smacked

his son on the head, "Watch your mouth!" he scolded. "Oww! Yes, Papa…" Jr. replied. He ran back out the door. "Where are you

going, Jr.?" Bowser asked. Baby Bowser didn't turn around, "To get my Mama!" he said and left.


	3. Peach stolen!

Chapter Three

Peach and Mario walked endlessly. Peach practically dragged the ground. "Mario! I'm tired! Can't we stop?" she complained. It was

late. But, Mario didn't want to stop. He wanted to beat the living crap out of that brat of Bowser's for making him have to leave his

pasta! "It'sa not far." Mario lied. Peach pointed forward, "Mario! Look!" she yelled. Mario looked in the direction Peach pointed. "A

dust cloud?" Mario questioned. As the dust cloud came closer, the figure became clearer. It was Baby Bowser. Jr. stopped and hopped

off the scooter, "Mario, I'm here for Peach! I'll fight you for her!" he shouted. Mario got into a fighting position, "Bring it on, smalla fry!"

Mario taunted. Baby Bowser walked up to Mario and kicked him, full-strength, in the nuts. "AH, CACATE!" Mario shrieked as he fell

to the ground. Jr. picked up Peach and ran off again.

30 Minutes later, Mario finally gets back up and chases after Jr.

Baby Bowser ran into his house, "Papa! I got Mama! I got Mama!" Jr. shrieked. Bowser skidded into the room, "What?" he asked.

He looked at his son holding Peach by the hand. Peach glared at Bowser, "What is going on!" She shrieked. Jr. looked up at Peach,

"You're my Mama and Mario stole you." He explained. Peach looked at Bowser with a look crossed between mortified and pissed.

"Mama, you look tired, lemme take you to your room." Jr. Said and began dragging Peach to her room.

Mario sat down. It was pitch black, and he was tired. He plopped down on the ground. He yawned and leaned back. Ill get back to

moving in the morning, he thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
